


The Mechanic and the Bionic Technopath One-Shots

by LabRatsWhore



Series: The Mechanic and the Bionic Technopath [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Let's Deal With Our Stuff!, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Milkshakes, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: #1: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."A series of One-Shots that take place before Now Hold On (This Is Innocent Blood)





	The Mechanic and the Bionic Technopath One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Tag: Let's Deal With Our Stuff
> 
> Prompt: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around the episode Let's Deal With Our Stuff, they said Ms. Walker was away from the house for the weekend, and then showed her at the game so she was probably close enough to squeeze in going at the game, and that's me making excuses for Disney’s discontinuity.
> 
> and just for the record Mark's number is 12 unless I'm more blind than I thought.
> 
> I’m still alive and surviving college, but barely.
> 
> And season 2 of Mech-X4 comes out on September 9th with five new episodes! I’ll try to live blog on my tumblr (also  
> LabRatsWhore) but I make no promises because dorm internet sucks.
> 
> funny story, today I forgot to put a single sock in the washer. so i have a clean sock and a dirty sock out of a pair, the clean sock is on the air conditioner, and I'll sneak the dirty sock in with my load of towels on saturday.
> 
> Side Note: In most of my AUs Daniel Davenport and Connor "Spyder" Johnson are the same person, because Daniel WAS adopted, and we never heard anything about his parents, and they could have used his birth name as his middle name to still keep the heritage but then use their own baby name.

Mark grinned, slamming his locker closed as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day on Friday. The pep rally was awesome, they were going to smoke Bay City East at the game on Saturday. And the monsters had been taking a break for a few days- he definitely didn't want to jinx that, the peace and quiet was definitely a nice break from the chaos.

But something felt different. Ryan had been acting weird lately, but it wasn't just that. Usually when there was a new student, Mark was assigned to mentor them. So it was a shock for him to see a beautiful brunette in a hoodie standing next to Splinter… Splicer... Spyder... whatever his name was, laughing at whatever he just said. She certainly wasn't a freshman, and Spyder didn't get girls so why was she talking to him?

Mark turned to watch where he was going, but his mind was elsewhere. Why was Ryan acting so weird? Did it have something to do with Mech-X4? Or was it something else entirely, like Ryan just being crazy? He didn't realise how distracted he was until his body collided with another, much smaller, body. The same brunette from earlier.

“Hey are you okay?” Mark placed his hands out to stabilise her, not getting an answer when he saw her eyes close and her body shake. He quickly caught the girl as she fainted, wincing a bit at how light she was. He pulled her to the side of the hallway against the lockers to shield her.

“Hey, Splicer, go get a bottle of water from that vending machine.” Mark pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket and thrust it at the boy. It was a little wrinkled, but it would hopefully work, otherwise Ryan might have to come to the rescue.

Mark kept a hold on the girl while he waited, making sure that being unconscious was the only thing wrong with her. Her pulse was steady, and her hands were a little cold, but she was breathing, and she didn't have a fever.

“Thanks Splicer.” Mark said when he came back with a bottle of water. He gently sat the girl against the lockers, placing the bottle of water against the girl’s forehead.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Spyder. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because, she’s my cousin.” Spyder said, rolling his eyes.

“And your cousin basically fainted straight into my arms.” Mark rolled his eyes,  still keeping an eye on the girl.

“Yes, she did.” Spyder was still freaked out. “I’m going to go see if the nurse is still here.”

Mark watched as the girl blinked, starting to open her eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful her green eyes were, perfectly complementing the freckles on her nose and cheeks. “Hey, you OK?” He asked quietly.

The girl’s eyes widened as she stared up at Mark. “What happened?” She groaned.

"You fainted... like straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." Mark explained, grinning at her.

“Oh.” The girl whispered, starting to sit up.

“Don’t get up, you’re lucky you didn’t get a faceful of tile floor.” Mark gently held the girl against the lockers, just barely registering her flinch.

“I’m OK. I just forgot to eat lunch.” The girl insisted, staring up at Mark.

Mark let go of the girl, feeling bad for scaring her. “I’m sorry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The girl looked at Mark again, chewing on her lip.

Mark handed her the water bottle that he’d used as an ice pack after twisting it open. “I’m Mark Walker.”

The girl took a few sips of water. “Breana Davenport. My cousin says you’re a jerk.” She deadpanned.

Mark chuckled. “So Spyder really is your cousin.”

Breana nodded. “Yes, he is. Aren’t you Ryan’s brother?”

Mark nodded. “Yes, Ryan is my brother.”

Breana nodded, not sure what else to say.

“Hey, since you forgot to eat lunch, do you like milkshakes?” Mark asked her. “Spyder went to go find the nurse, but I think if he’s taking this long that the nurse isn’t there and he’s freaking out, because he’s obviously worried about you.”

Breana chuckled a bit, smiling at Mark. “I love milkshakes.”

Mark offered her his hand to help her up.

Breana took Mark’s hand, letting him pull her up.

Mark braced his hands on her shoulders to stabilize her for a second. He briefly registered how light she was, though, she was tiny, coming in at a whole six inches shorter than her. ”Careful now, we don’t need you fainting again.”

Breana blushed, turning her head to the sound of heavy footsteps to see Spyder running down the hallway, no nurse to be seen.

“I couldn’t find any of the nurses.” Spyder panted, bracing himself against the wall.

“That’s ok, I’m OK Spyder.” Breana told him, giving him a small smile.

“But you literally just fainted.” Spyder deadpanned.

“I’m fine, my blood sugar just got too low because I didn’t have time to eat lunch.” Breana shrugged.

“I’m going to take her to get milkshakes.” Mark told Spyder.

Spyder glared at Mark but then he saw the look Breana was giving him. “...Fine.” He huffed.

Breana smiled at Spyder.

“Do you need to get anything from your locker?” Mark asked Breana.

“Oh yeah, my backpack.” Breana chuckled a bit.

Mark laughed, waiting for a few minutes while she got her backpack. He took it from her, throwing it on his back next to his backpack.

“You don’t have to do that.” Breana told Mark.

“I insist.” Mark gently took Breana’s hand. “I know a great burger place a few blocks from the school, if you want to eat something besides just a milkshake. Their fries are great, especially dipped in milkshake.”

“Really?” Breana asked Mark.

“Yeah.” Mark grinned at her, walking her out to his car. He didn’t know why he felt drawn to this girl, but he certainly wanted to take care of her. He cleared his throat. “So where are you from? You know, since I haven’t seen you before, and I know everyone.”

Breana chuckled a bit, getting into the passenger seat. Normally she would not get in a guy’s car on the first date, actually the only person she had dated before was Marcus; but Mark was Ryan’s brother, and Ryan was Spyder’s friend, and Spyder approved enough to let her go, so it was okay, right?”

“I’m from Mission Creek.” She answered, buckling her seatbelt.

Mark nodded. “So you’re from pretty close around here, but not here. Good thing you’re not from East Bay City.” He chuckled.

Breana chuckled. “The east side of Bay City didn’t really look like that safe of a neighborhood.” She shrugged. Though, she was paranoid about everything, so what did she know?

Mark nodded.  “Well, if you ever have to do anything on that side of town, you have me to protect you.” He started the car, smiling when he saw her blush in the rearview mirror before he backed out of the parking spot.

Breana looked at him. “So do a lot of girls faint on you?” She asked curiously.

Mark grinned. “Nope, you’re the first one.” He answered honestly, driving off towards the burger place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yay I actually finished something again!


End file.
